zoonpoliticon
by originalcroissant26
Summary: Kita semua makhluk sosial, tentu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran makhluk sosial 'lain', kan? "Saya tidak setuju." "Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu.." COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_"Baca halaman pertama di bab 5,_

 _disitu Aristoteles mengemukakan gagasannya tentang 'zoonpoliticon'. Zoon berarti hewan, sementara politicon dengan artian bermasyarakat, hewan bermasyarakat. Dia hanya mengibaratkan kita semua yang berada di permukaan bumi ini sudah dikodratkan tidak dapat hidup sendirian, saling berinteraksi satu sama lain dengan yang lainnya, otomatis berbaur dalam masyarakat. Dalam maksud lain, kita semua ini makhluk sosial."_

Salah satu tangan terangkat, _"_ Saya tidak setuju, _sir."_

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" kepala-kepala menoleh penasaran.

"Gagasannya tentang kita tidak dapat hidup sendiri."

Sebatang kapur melesat, telak mengenai dahi murid yang mengajukan protesannya tadi, "Bodoh! Kau berkata begitu, MEMANGNYA KAU BISA APA HAH?" kening berkerut tak suka, suaranya menggelegar sampai luar sana.

 _Burung-burung di atap langsung beterbangan._

 _Tatapan prihatin dari belasan murid lain tertuju pada murid tadi._ _Satu-dua sibuk berbisik._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Zoonpoliticon**_

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

 _Shinkansen._ Nama lainnya, kereta peluru.

Kecepatan tertingginya bisa mencapai _300 km/jam._ Menjadi sarana utama angkutan antar kota selain pesawat terbang.

Helaan napas tertahan begitu memasuki kereta super cepat, memilih diam sebentar sementara penumpang lain berdesakan sibuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Matanya melirik kursi paling ujung di bagian belakang, _masih kosong._ Tak butuh waktu lama, pantofel hitamnya dilangkahkan melewati desakan penumpang, melewati celah kecil diantara desakan, membiarkan ransel hitamnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol penumpang lain, membiarkan seruan protes di belakang.

Ransel hitamnya diletakkan asal, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi paling ujung, dekat jendela. _Favoritnya._

Manik hitamnya sibuk sendiri melihat pemandangan di luar kereta, tak peduli dengan penumpang lain yang entah apa yang disibukkannya. Beberapa juga memilih diam membaca koran, atau membuka handphone, mengabari keluarga bahwa akan segera berangkat, ada juga yang langsung memejamkan mata.

"Hhh.." sepanjang perjalanan kemari, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas.

Kalau bukan permintaan dari teman dekatnya, ia sekarang ini pasti sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya di beranda apartemen. _Hei,_ ini Minggu pagi, satu-satunya hari dimana ia bebas tanpa suara-suara berisik teman-temannya yang sering datang untuk meminta bantuan dengan janji 'sekali ini saja', 'ini yang terakhir', padahal esok lusa masih melakukan hal serupa.

Dan juga, entah kerasukan apa ia kali ini, ketika dini hari panggilan masuk yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan suara memohon yang sepertinya dibuat-buat dan saat itu juga ia langsung mengiyakan. _What the hell._

Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur, tiket dan segala keperluannya ditanggung oleh pihak berwajib— _memang berwajib menyediakan itu semua untuknya._

Kening di dahinya langsung berkerut tiba-tiba, ' _Sekalipun ia meminta bantuan, lancang sekali menyuruhku sementara dirinya sibuk berkencan dengan si gadis berkaca mata.'_ ia mendengus kesal.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" suara lembut menginterupsinya, ia lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Untuk sesaat, ia terhenyak. Bibirnya seakan terkatup rapat tak membuka celah, napasnya tertahan.

Dunia seakan menelannya begitu dalam.

 _'Hentikan waktu ini walau sesaat.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, Rivaille." ranting pohon digerakkan kesana kemari membentuk gambar yang dibayangkan di atas permukaan tanah.

Berdecak pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri, Petra. Buktinya, aku selama ini hidup sendiri di rumah tua itu. Paman yang seharusnya mengurusiku entah kemana sejak enam bulan lalu. Tak sepenuhnya gagasan itu benar, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang diikat dua bergoyang. "Tapi pamanmu selalu rutin mengirimkan bahan makanan dan uang untuk keperluanmu, kan? Ia masih mengurusmu secara tidak langsung, Rivaille."

"Tetap saja aku hidup sendiri, Petra."

Menggelengkan kepala lagi, "Aku sering main ke rumahmu, Rivaille. Kau juga sering diajak keluar jalan-jalan oleh kakek baik hati di depan rumahmu. Kau tidak pernah sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu, Petra." masih keras kepala.

"Rivaille, aku bahkan lebih tahu daripada dirimu sendiri." pipinya digembungkan, mulai sebal.

"Yang menemaniku hanya kau dan kakek itu saja, berarti aku hanya membutuhkan kalian." menarik sebuah kesimpulan sendiri,

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu dan kakek itu, Petra." digenggamnya tangan kecil sang gadis, "Kalau bukan zoonpoliticon, berarti aku apa?"

Keduanya sibuk berpikir masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Etto.._ " dikibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda yang masih terdiam, sontak membuat si pemuda tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bolehkah aku disini?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Arigatou." ujarnya tersenyum riang. _Senyuman khasnya._

 _Ia tak pernah lupa itu._

"Petra." mulutnya membuka tiba-tiba. Tanpa aba-aba dari hatinya yang terus berkecamuk.

Rambut oranye yang menghalangi pandangan disingkirkan, "Kau masih ingat aku? _Yokatta ne._ "

Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah, mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah entah seperti apa. Dirinya yang selalu pandai berbicara, presentasi di depan ratusan orang pun selalu berhasil, kini seakan lupa dengan ribuan kosa kata yang sudah dikenalnya.

" _Apa kabar?"_ begitu pelan seakan ia berbicara sendiri.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" untungnya kedua telinga sang gadis begitu _peka_ , "Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Walaupun cukup sulit meninggalkan kenyataan pahit yang sempat kualami dulu. Ah, ada dirimu juga, bukan?" senyum cerah masih terpampang.

 **Ada dirimu juga, bukan?** _bagaimana bisa mengatakan sedemikian dengan wajah tenang dan tersenyum seperti itu?_

 _Tiga tahun sepertinya telah mengubah segalanya._

 _'Tenangkan dirimu, bersikap seperti biasanya. Pasang wajah datar.'_ menghela napas pelan. Merubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

' _Semoga tidak banyak pembicaraan yang kami lakukan.'_

 _Semoga._

"Kau sering menulis di blog, kan? Aku pernah membacanya. Menarik sekali, Rivaille. Kau bahkan sempat menulis pendapatmu tentang zoonpoliticon, kau sudah menyetujuinya, bukan?" kalimatnya seakan sebuah batu yang menghantam telak.

Agak kikuk walaupun sudah berusaha sewajarnya, "Hn. begitulah."

"Dulu kau keras kepala sekali membantah gagasan itu." tertawa riang mengingat masa lalu.

Hanya bisa tertegun. Entah apa maksud gadis disampingnya ini, entah menyindir atau memang sedang ber'nostalgia'.

"Itu.. Itu sewaktu kita masih SD, wajar saja aku masih begitu keras kepala." _lumayan lancar._

"Masih SD, ya.." gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kupikir itu masih menjadi sifatmu ketika SMA."

 **DUAGH!** pukulan telak menghantam lagi.

"Ya, kau tahu banyak soal itu."

 _'Bodoh, apa yang kubicarakan.'_ merutuk dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tak habis pikir, ternyata kau cukup jago membuat puisi, aku membaca salah satunya." menoleh ke samping, "Aku tidak begitu ingat judulnya."

 _Oke, bagus. Apa yang akan dibahasnya kali ini?_

"Entah aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, aku merasa kau membicarakanku di dalamnya." tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat itu tentang siapa." mengucapkannya begitu saja,

 _sial._

Ekor matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, ' _Lama sekali. Kapan kereta ini akan sampai?'_ Dalam hati ia memaki kereta yang 'padahal' super cepat ini.

"Yah, membuat begitu banyak puisi bisa saja membuatmu lupa bagaimana perasaanmu ketika menuliskan bait-bait itu." mengangguk memaklumi.

'Sedikit' bisa bernapas lega.

"Tapi, pada bagian catatan puisi itu, kau menuliskan jika dapat bertemu dengannya, kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kau katakan. Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

Merubah posisi duduknya, "Mungkin lain waktu." jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan.

Helaan napas terdengar, "Sama seperti dulu. _Kau pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan."_ beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajah manisnya jika dilihat dari posisi Rivaille saat ini.

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?" ingin mendengar lebih jelas.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." menggeleng meyakinkan.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Ah ya, aku belum menanyakan kabarmu." mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu setelah malam.." mata karamelnya seketika melebar, sadar bahwa itu pertanyaan yang salah, _benar-benar salah._

Rivaille yang mengerti tak menganggap itu masalah, "Kabarku setelah malam itu? Begitu yang kau maksud."

Senyum cerah Petra hilang, setelah bermenit-menit terlewati, pertama kalinya ia menggigit bibir.

' _Celaka.'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Saya kembali dengan fic baru.. Untung-untungnya ada ide yang mo mampir :'D**

 **Mampirnya pun pas lagi buka buku -w- Ide yang mampir ke saya emang ga ke duga-duga kalo mo dateng xD**

 **Gimana? Maap gak begitu panjang, saya gak mikir jauh soalnya..**

 **Mind to Review? Kritik dan saran saya terima ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rivaille yang mengerti tak menganggap itu masalah, "Kabarku setelah malam itu? Begitu yang kau maksud."_

 _Senyum cerah Petra hilang, setelah bermenit-menit terlewati, pertama kalinya ia menggigit bibir._

 _'Celaka.' pikirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Zoonpoliticon**_

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

"Kau tak mengerti." terisak pelan.

"Apa?" secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan terabaikan, "Apalagi yang harus kumengerti?"

 _Hening sebentar._

Keduanya kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sang pemuda menghela napas resah, "Sudahlah. Kita tak akan bisa jika terus begini."

Kepala sang gadis terangkat, kedua mata karamelnya beradu pandang dengan sorot tegas dari manik hitam milik pemuda yang dicintainya, — _sangat dicintainya._

"Kita akhiri saja." tak ada kesan bergurau dari nadanya.

 _Sungguh, dalam hati sang gadis ia sangat berharap tak lama lagi pemuda di hadapannya akan tertawa terbahak. Sungguh, ia sangat berharap demikian._

 _Namun sepertinya, dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya._

"Selesai, cukup sampai disini. Maafkan aku, Petra." ia hendak beranjak sebelum sebuah tarikan di ujung mantel jas menahannya.

"Aku akan mengubah sikapku. Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Rivaille." dengan mantap kalimat itu terucap, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalamnya.

 _Walau ia sadar, serpihan hatinya mulai retak._

Tanpa ia sadari, bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi syal hitamnya. Tarikannya menguat, "Kita bisa perbaiki semuanya, _Levi_. Kumohon." bulir bening yang lain berlomba-lomba menyusul.

Yang ia tahu selanjutnya, tangannya digenggam erat. Pandangannya seakan _blur_. Ia tak dengar begitu jelas kalimat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu dengannya?" gulungan koran yang dilempar berhasil mengenai bahunya.

Orang yang menjadi sasaran hanya berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya balas melempar kembali.

"Ahahah." gulungan koran berhasil ditangkap, "Menggodamu itu menyenangkan, Levi."

Decakan kesal kembali terdengar. "Diamlah, Erwin. Aku sibuk."

"Kapan coba kau tak sibuk?" mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar setelah diberi _death glare_ andalan, ia tertawa ringan.

"Aku sudah jarang melihatmu dengan Petra." mulai bertopang dagu, "Kapan terakhir kali kulihat kalian, ya?"

"Ck. Berisik." buku tebal ditutup asal.

Kedua alis Erwin terangkat—keheranan. Berpikir kenapa temannya jadi begitu sensitif?

"Ah, aku tahu." menjentikkan jari, "Hubungan kalian meregang, kan?"

Yang diajak berbicara hanya memutar bola mata malas, —sangat malas membahasnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Erwin melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

Levi menatap tajam. Memberi tatapan seolah-olah berkata ' _Cukup bicaramu.'_

Namun, sebagai teman yang baik, Erwin tak berniat sedikitpun menghentikan pembicaraan ini. "Apapun yang kalian alami. Itu wajar."

Tak ada respon memang. Akan tetapi, salah satu alis yang terangkat menjadi tanda bahwa ia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan temannya itu.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Hanji selama setahun lebih. Lihatlah kami, mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, kami juga sering mengalami hal serupa yang umum terjadi pada setiap pasangan."

"Pasangan kita berbeda." mulai angkat suara, membantah.

" _Well,_ tak jadi masalah."

"Mungkin yang kita alami serupa, tapi alasan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi berbeda. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Hei, bahkan jika dibandingkan denganmu, Hanji lebih sulit dibanding Petra."

"Aku tak suka dengannya yang selalu memaksa _ini-itu,_ pakai _ini-itu,_ macam-macam permintaannya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu feminim. Entahlah, aku lelah dengannya. Aku tak suka dengan hubungan yang selalu ia harapkan. Dan tanpa persetujuanku, dia menerapkannya. Sulit memahaminya, kau tahu?" ekspresi wajahnya meyakinkan ucapannya.

Erwin menggelengkan kepala, "Buktinya, sweater darinya masih kau pakai. Kau bilang risih memakai pakaian bertuliskan ' _couple'_ itu. Kalian kembaran, bukan?"

"Jangan salah paham." manik hitamnya beradu pandang, "Aku belum mengambil pakaianku di laundry, tinggal ini yang tersisa. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan diriku kedinginan karena hanya memakai singlet."

Erwin tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau tahu, Rivaille?"

Dan apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya tidak begitu dipedulikan karena ia sudah kembali tenggelam bersama buku tebalnya.

 _Whatever._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _150 messages successfully removed._

Tak butuh pikir panjang untuk menghapus pesan-pesan itu. Pesan yang hanya berisikan ' _Ohayou', 'Oyasumi', 'Kau sudah makan?', 'Have a nice day'_ _—_ begitu seterusnya.

Perhatian yang menurutnya _over protective._ Yah, pesan-pesan itu selalu bermunculan semenjak perpisahan 'gagal' mereka.

Namun malam ini, ia telah menyiapkan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi." senyum cerah terkembang—yang hanya ditanggapi " _Hn."_

"Aku sangat khawatir begitu kau tak ada kabar seminggu ini. Pesanku pun tak kau balas, telefon pun percuma. Kau sibuk sekali, ya?" senyum masih mengembang, _walau sedikit berubah._

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang. "Permisi, secangkir _hot chocolate_ untukmu, nona." diletakkan di hadapan Petra, "Ah, tuan baru datang? Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Rivaille hanya menggeleng, menolak memesan. Pelayan pun permisi dan segera meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Biasanya kau langsung memesan kopi hitam."

Mereka beradu pandang sekilas sebelum Rivaille memilih menatap ke arah lain. Petra tak ambil pusing, mulai menikmati pesanannya, menambah kehangatan. Malam ini suhu udara sedikit tak bersahabat.

Rivaille sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, mengira-ngira kapan waktu yang 'tepat'.

"Ah, ini tempat kita jadian, kan? Aku selalu suka tempat ini." Petra tersenyum memperhatikan sekitar.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau berhenti menyukainya."

Petra menatap heran, _tak mengerti._

 _'Sekarang saat yang tepat.'_

"Kita mengawalinya disini," menghembuskan napas perlahan, "juga mengakhirinya disini."

Manik karamel itu melebar. _Shock_ mendengarnya. "Kau..?"

Rivaille mengangguk.

Petra langsung menggeleng cepat. "Apa.. Apa hari ini aku berulang tahun?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,

 _Bukan, jelas bukan hari ini._

"Petra, dengarkan aku." digenggamnya tangan Petra, "Aku serius, _benar-benar serius_ kali ini." ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Dimana.. Dimana yang membawa kue _tart?_

Kau merayakan lebih dulu, _kan?_ berujar lirih.

 _Tak ada tanda-tanda perayaan._

"Petra, hentikan."

"Atau kau hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat?

 _Tak apa._

Sungguh, aku senang. _"_

"CUKUP!"

Isakan mulai terdengar. Tak kuasa membendung lebih lama,

ia mulai menangis.

Handphone Rivaille berbunyi, manik hitamnya menatap layar di genggamannya.

"Petra, aku harus pergi." mulai bangkit,

ekor matanya melirik sebentar.

" _Kita sudah berakhir._ "

 _Beberapa orang menatap prihatin sang gadis yang masih terpaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kita berdua _lost contact_ setelah malam itu, kan? Kabarku setelahnya," memberanikan diri menatap orang di sampingnya, "Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana. Aku telah menuliskan semuanya."

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka." mengalihkan pandangan.

Pemberitahuan kereta telah sampai terdengar. Para penumpang langsung bergegas.

"Kau tidak turun?"

"Aku tak suka berdesakan."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus langsung bergegas." menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

 _Tak bisakah seperti ini lebih lama?_

"Petra!"

 _Gadis itu sudah turun dari kereta._

' _Aku harus cepat.'  
_

 _"_ Petra, tunggu!" berteriak di antara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

' _Ck. Mana dia?'_

Sibuk menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok gadis tadi.

' _Ah, itu dia!'_

langsung berlari mengejar.

 **SET.**

Satu tarikan sukses membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Dengan tatapan ' _Ada apa?'_

"Tak bisakah kita kembali bersama?" terengah-engah, napasnya tak beraturan.

"Itu yang ingin ku katakan, puisi itu memang tentangmu."

Gadis berambut oranye itu sedikit terkejut,

namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Petra!" suara lain menginterupsi.

Sontak keduanya menoleh. "Ah, kau datang." senyumnya lebih cerah. Petra langsung berlari, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali,

membisikkan _sesuatu_ pada Rivaille yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

' _Ingat dengan Gunther? Kini aku bersamanya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OMAKE**

 _New comment on your post.  
_

 **Ral:** "Aku yakin. Hari dimana kau memutuskannya, sesungguhnya rasa cintanya masih sebesar cintanya padamu ketika kalian mulai bersama." **  
**

 _I used thinking i was better alone, why did i ever wanna let you go?_

Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan temannya terngiang di telinga,

" _Wanita itu ibarat tulang rusuk. Ia tak akan bisa dipaksa lurus. Sekalipun kau paksakan, kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit._ "

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **SELESAAII!**

 **Agak maksa kayanya ya? :'3**

 **Gomen, alurnya agak ribet. Semoga ngerti ya :'D**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari buku, lirik lagu, dan salah satu film.**

 **Kalo ga ngerti, bisa tanya lewat pm atau di review, terserah :D**

 **Seperti biasa,**

 **Kritik dan saran saya terima untuk cerita saya selanjutnya :) thanks for reading.**


End file.
